A Moment With a Tuxedo
by Darkness49
Summary: Ok...this is at the prom in the 2 seconds from when Sam talks about his tux to asking Josie to dance.
1. Chapter 1

**WOOO....NEW FANDOM STUFF...YEAH?  
Ok...not mine and all that jazz.  
This takes place in the two seconds from when Sam talks about his suit to asking her to dance.  
OK...ALSO...one of the _quotes_ isn't in the movie, but from the original script which can be found here online at geocities.  
**

"I always feel like such a goofball in these penguin suits. Like I'm at my own wedding or something."

He'd let it out. It was gone without a second thought. Freudian slip. Mistake anyone could make…right?

'Penguin suit.' He inwardly groaned.

Penguins.

Sam had been hell-bent on avoiding that topic around Josie; he almost laughed. Almost. Penguins weren't usually a banned topic of conversation.

'…_Adele penguins spend their whole lives looking for that one other penguin and when they meet them, they know. And they spend the rest of their lives together.'_

Sam wasn't stupid. He knew he was falling for her; of course he knew. How could you not know?

But she was a student…and yet, no matter how many times he told himself this it never quite clicked. She certainly didn't act seventeen.

Seventeen.

He was twenty-seven.

He was seventeen 10 years ago.

He met Lara five years ago.

Josie was seven 10 years ago.

He broke up with Lara one week ago.

Josie almost kissed him one week ago…or he almost kissed her…he wasn't quite sure on this point. It had been the damn penguins again.

'_Our penguin, right?' _

'_Do you think you'll find her?' _

'_Yeah, actually I do.'_

He remembered how bad he'd wanted to kiss her; hadn't he also been sure that she wanted to kiss him? He thought he had.

He had thought he was a well mannered, law abiding, man…but the closer he looked at Josie the more he felt his resolve failing…like he might tell her that she was his penguin at any moment.

Dangerous business, penguins.

He would've never thought that flightless, artic birds would give him so much trouble.

He wasn't sure if he minded this trouble…because, for trouble, it wasn't very troubling. He shouldn't think that.

She was a student.

Off limits.

…with a protective bubble of laws and rules surrounding her.

He wanted so bad to touch her. Even for just a moment.

He could ask her to dance.

Should he ask her to dance?

What was the worst she could do?

Say no? Sam liked that possibility less than not touching her.

He wasn't sure what he would do if she said no.

The quick image of her backing away with a horrorstruck face flashed in his mind. She wouldn't do that…would she? He didn't think she would.

She had certainly surprised him on many occasions…although none of those had been unwelcome surprises; though perhaps maybe they should be.

He wanted to tell her he loved her.

He wanted her to call him Sam.

He wanted her to be older than seventeen.

He wanted to pull her close…and he was sure that if he did that he wouldn't be able to let go.

He remembered hearing once a man, describing himself as violently in love, say that he wanted to freeze time, watch his beloved for longer than forever. Sam meant no disrespect, but he could never see himself wanting that; Josie was the most beautiful girl in the world, and he felt like he could look at her forever, but what kind of a love was that? Admiration…maybe. Lust. Desire. But love? He thought there was a little more than that to love.

He wanted to know her…not just look at her.

He hoped she wanted to know him.

He hoped she would dance with him.

He hoped his evening would end on a happy note.

He hoped she hadn't noticed him say 'Penguin suit.'

"You wanna…?" Sam gestured to the dance floor; he was proud of himself, he'd nearly managed to say a full sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was looking through all the reviews...and I was like..."YA KNOW? . . . I'll write more." Sooooo...here ya go. Josie's POV.  
Still don't own.**

"I always feel like such a goofball in these penguin suits. Like I'm at my own wedding or something."

She'd heard it; she was sure…but then again he could've just been talking about his suit, and besides that he had Lara…right?

'Penguin suit.' She inwardly grinned.

Penguins.

She didn't think he would remember; perhaps he didn't…but Josie could hope.

'…_Adele penguins spend their whole lives looking for that one other penguin and when they meet them, they know. And they spend the rest of their lives together.'_

Josie hated her babblings; she never seemed able to turn off…she wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to stay 'seventeen' for this long.

She'd made a decision; she would tell him before prom was over. Sam was a good man a deserved to know…even if he didn't return her feelings.

Oh God…she hoped he returned her feelings.

He was dating.

He was moving.

He was perfect.

She was in too deep.

Josie almost kissed him one week ago…or he almost kissed her…she wasn't sure if this happened the way she remembered. It had been those wonderful penguins again.

'_Our penguin, right?' _

'_Do you think you'll find her?' _

'_Yeah, actually I do.'_

She remembered how her heart sank at those words before she noticed him leaning in closer to her; hadn't she also been sure that he wanted to kiss her? She thought she had.

The more she thought about it the more she wished she could talk to him sooner; tell him everything…like that he was her penguin.

Wonderful animals, penguins.

She would've never thought that flightless, artic birds would give her so much hope.

She wasn't sure if she _should_ hope…he had seemed so happy with Lara. Perfect blonde Lara.

She was a lying to him.

He would _hate_ her.

…or even if he didn't there was no way he could…love…her…was there?

She wanted so bad to _know_. Even if it wasn't the answer she wanted.

She could ask him to talk.

Should she ask him to talk?

What was the worst he could do?

Say no? Josie didn't think he would…he was always so nice. Too nice.

She didn't think he should be that nice…not to someone like her.

She remembered how he would explain things to the class…never be to condescending. Smiling…caring…he loved his job and the students.

He had the same passion for literature that she had and the love for sports.

She just hoped he could forgive her.

She hoped he felt the same way she did.

She hoped he would understand why she did it.

She hoped to be held close…but she was sure that if he did that she wouldn't be able to let go.

She remembered the love stories in all her favorite books, being described as living through the ages, crossing worlds and surviving all. She wanted a love like that; she'd _waited_ for a love like that. She thought that maybe she'd found it in Sam.

She hoped it was jealously glinting in his eye when he looked at Guy.

She shouldn't think that…but she did anyway.

She hoped he would talk with her.

She hoped her evening would end on a happy note.

She hoped he'd meant to say 'Penguin suit.'

"You wanna…?" Sam gestured to the dance floor; she was so happy, now she wouldn't have to drag him away to talk.


End file.
